Kagome's second journey
by CayaC
Summary: 6 months after coming back home from the feudal era, Kagome goes visiting a museum. And it holds a lot more secrets and surprises than she originally thought... Her second journey to defeat an old enemy begins. Review please!
1. A new journey begins

Chapter 1 –

Kagome –

Kagome stood on her balcony in her new apartment in Kyoto. She stared into the distance, remembering her past. Oh she wished that she someday could meet with the past again. It had been 6 months since they had killed Naraku and purified the jewel. When Kagome completed the jewel she was sent back to her time with the jewel once again inside of her. The first month was hard. She couldn't go back. The well was sealed. She didn't even have the chance to say goodbye. She had spent almost 5 months at a shrine led by some priestesses in Kyoto and Kagome joined them, and they helped her with her grief and helped her with her powers. She hadn't been interested in training her miko powers, but it had been a good distraction. And now she had been living for herself for 3 days, and she was doing fine so far, even though she was lonely. She couldn't help but think of Shippou, Sango, Miroku and… Inu-Yasha… Hell! Even Sesshoumaru! He had been an ally during the last period of their journey. Inu-Yasha and Sesshoumaru had learned to tolerate each other and she herself had, had a few interesting conversations with the youkai lord. She smiled when she remembered them discussing of youkai battle history. He had been impressed with her knowledge. Again she asked herself the same question she had asked for 6 months

_'What happened to everyone?'_.

* * *

><p>2 days later –<p>

Kagome was walking down the streets to look for new items to her new apartment, but she suddenly stopped. On the other side of the street was a new museum that caught her attention, though she didn't know why, but it was as if she was being pulled towards the museum. She gave in to the feeling, payed for entrance and walked in. She froze to the spot. The entire display was about the Feudal era! She slowly went from piece to piece. She then felt a pull again. Slowly she turned around and gasped surprised. There, in a glass monitor were the Tenseiga and the Tetsaiga. She neared the monitor with shaking outstretched hands

_'Tetsaiga… Tenseiga… How?'_ She just starred at the two swords shaking all over. She was shocked. She took a deep breath and turned to leave when she saw a tall man with silverfish hair in the back of the room, not long after she had seen him he turned and saw her, his golden eyes widened. It was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

He had been sitting in meetings all day, and now he was off to see his collection in his new museum. He had wanted to honor the memory of that era because of her. When the jewel had been completed she vanished with the jewel. The only reason he could think of to explain it was, the jewel had no more purpose in this world and no longer did its protector. He had been furious. His first friend, gone! They had talked a bit on their journey and he had enjoyed it since she was clearly educated and quite intelligent. It had been 505 years since she disappeared. He shook his head

_'Why am I thinking of her all of the sudden?'_

He went into his museum and saw the manager in the right corner of the room. He went over to him and saw the manager come over towards Sesshoumaru to greet him

"Oh mr. Tashio, it is such an honor to have you here today. Is there anything I can assist you with?" Sesshoumaru growled, but not loud enough for humans to hear. He had been told his assistant had put his swords with the other collections

_'How dare that fool touch this Sesshoumaru's swords!'_

"There has been a mistake. The two swords were not supposed to be displayed in this museum, but in my own personal in my palace in the mountains" The manager bowed

"Of course. I will collect the swords to you immediately" Sesshoumaru looked in the direction of the swords and froze. There, with her back to the swords, stood Kagome as pale as a ghost. Before he got to move a muscle she had passed out. Sesshoumaru ran quick thru the crowd and kneeled beside her. He looked at her. It was indeed Kagome

_'But how?'_ He collected her in his arms and walked to an office in the back of the museum. When he got in he laid her on the couch. He took a chair and sat next to her with many questions in his head

_'Why is she here?' Where has she been? Wh_y _is she here now?'_ his thoughts were stopped when he saw her move and slowly opened her eyes and looked confused around till she looked him in the eyes. She again became pale

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

She opened her eyes and wondered where she was _'Was it a dream?'_ she looked around till she found a pair of golden eyes watching her. Again she felt her blood vanish from her head

"Sess… Sesshoumaru?" she asked in disbelief

"Hai" he answered calmly

"Gomen, I don't know why I was so surprised that you would live 500 years more. It is just… I have never met another youkai in my time" his eyes widened

"This is your time?" Kagome nodded. She suddenly realized she had never told him about her being from the future

"Gomen, my family lives on a shrine at the Goshinboku, and on my 15th birthday I was dragged down the Bone Eaters well, which is also on my family ground, by a madam centipede. When I got up from the well I was 500 years back in time with the Shikon no Tama. I am the reincarnation of Priestess Kikiyo" Kagome looked at him. He seemed surprised

"And when the jewel was complete again it marched with my body again and sent me back to my time, without the chance to say goodbye. I tried the well, but it is closed" Kagome got teary again

"How long has it been?" he asked gently. Kagome looked a bit surprised at him

"Six months" First she saw his eyes widened and then he grabbed her hand and pulled her in for a hug. At first she tensed and was surprised beyond belief, but she quickly relaxed in his arms and cried out. Letting all her emotions out. Her loss. Her loneliness. Her grief. She pulled herself out of his embrace when she had no more tears

"Thanks" she whispered

"And gomen again" she bowed

"Do not apologize for grieving. It is still very new for you, and I will tell you what happened, when you are ready" he replied. She smiled sadly and nodded

"What brings you to Kyoto?" he asked. She looked at him and saw curiosity in his eyes

_'Is he trying to make conversation?' _

"I lived with some priestess for almost 5 months here in Kyoto till they decided I could be on my own again. I have been living in my new apartment for 5 days now. I was trying to find some things for it today, when I saw the museum… I can't really explain it, but something in me wanted to go in, and I did, but then I saw Tetsaiga and Tenseiga…" she stopped. He knew the rest

"If you want to, I need a guide in my museum, and since you are an expert on the Feudal Era, I would like to offer you the job, if you are interested" Kagome looked at him speechless and in shock

_'He just… offered me a job?!'_ She could not grasp how much he had changed. He did not seem like that cold hearted, human hating ice prince with a stick up his… well you know… But… she did need a job, but she did not know if she could work in a museum with so many memories of a time she missed so dearly. It would probably hurt at first, but she could manage if necessary

"I would like to think about it, if it is okay?" she asked trying; she had no idea how this Sesshoumaru would act. He nodded

"I will give you a week to decide" Kagome got to her feet

"Arigatou Lord Sesshoumaru" she bowed and quickly walked out the building, before he could say or ask anything else. She needed air. When she had walked across the room in the museum she could feel pulses from everywhere in the room, as if each object that pulsed demanded her attention, but she kept going, and did not stop till she was home.

Kagome was in a state between awareness and sleep when she heard a voice in her heard

_'Your journey is not over yet'_ Kagome woke immediately, sitting straight up in bed with eyes as big as coffee cups

_'How can I still be on a journey, when I cannot return to the Feudal era and the jewel is safe?'_ she wondered. She sighed and started on her morning routines. She had a museum to visit!

* * *

><p>Museum –<p>

The voice's words kept playing itself in her head, and she remembered how her instincts had told her to go to the museum, and she remembered some objects pulse when she was near. Maybe they were clues as to what she was supposed to do. She went to the first object. It was a scroll with a legend on it

_'Now, let's see what it says'_ she got up close and read the title

"The demise of Naraku" she couldn't believe it! Their entire battle was written down exactly as it had happened. A demonslayer, a monk, a nekoyoukai, a foxyoukai, an Inu hanyou, an Inu Taiyoukai and the Shikon priestess. They were all mentioned. Even that it was she who had made the killing blow. But why was this scroll so important? She read the scroll over and over, trying to see what she had missed

"… Naraku was purified by the Shikon priestess's sacred arrow, and nothing was left but the remaining jewel and his sword, and the priestess retrieved the nearly completed tainted jewel and puri… Wait!" she looked a couple of sentences back

"… nothing was left but the remaining jewel and his sword…" she looked up when a thought popped up

_'No, he didn't…'_ But if she knew Naraku well enough as she thought she did, he would have hid a piece of his soul in his sword as a last resort. He never used it, so that could be why! But, why have he not come forth then? And why are these things happening now? She turned around to find yet another clue and scanned the room

_'There!'_ She went to a painting. It was an unknown painter who had painted a Lords study. It seemed big, with a lot of bookcases filled up with scrolls. The walls were of stone and gave the impression of it to be a castle. In the center were a red big chair and in front of it a big oak, beautifully carved desk with scrolls on it. But it was what was hanging on the wall behind the chair that caught her eye

_'Naraku's sword'_ she wondered who's castle it was. She looked to find the description of the painting

"Tashio castle, library"

_'Sesshoumaru!'_ she straightened up. She would have to talk with him. She went over to the manager's office and knocked on the door

"Come in" she walked in and closed the door

"Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi and I was wondering if Mr. Tashio is here today?" The manager stood and slowly walked over to her

"And what is your business with mr. Tashio?" Kagome was quite surprised by his harsh tone and the glare his was sending. She concentrated on her power and she sensed his youkai aura

"So you are a youkai, ne?" Kagome asked smiling. She saw the manager tense up

"Yeah so what. What is your business with Lord Sesshoumaru?" She was starting to get annoyed

"That is only for Lord Sesshoumaru to know" Kagome replied, trying not to hiss

"Then I cannot help you. So if you would please leave" He gestured for her to leave. Kagome looked at him in disbelief

_'Rude much!?'_

"Fine, but tell Lord Sesshoumaru that the Shikon priestess is in need of his assistance yet again involving the filthy hanyou. Good day" and with that she left the museum and went home

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

He was working on some paperwork when the phone rang

"Yes?" he just said

"Lord Sesshoumaru, I am calling because of a woman asking for you" Sesshoumaru put the paper he had been reading down

"Who?" He had a good idea as to who is was

"She said her name was Kagome Higurashi, and she had a message"

_'A message?'_ He was definitely curious; he had not been able to get her out of his mind since he had seen her

"Proceed"

"I quote: 'Tell Lord Sesshoumaru that the Shikon priestess is in need of his assistance yet again involving the filthy hanyou' end quote" Sesshoumaru leaned back in his chair

_'Filthy hanyou? Naraku…'_

"Where is she now?" he was confused. They had killed him already, and there were no trace off him when Kagome had been done with him

"She left Milord" Sesshoumaru growled

"Find her then" he ordered impatient

"Yes Milord" and with that he ended the line.

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

She was meditating when her door bell rang. She got up and opened the door to find Sesshoumaru behind it

"Lord Sesshoumaru? I was not expecting you to show up" she gestured for him to come in

"If what your message meant is true then we have to put a stop to it quickly" Kagome nodded in agreement

"Tea?" she asked. Sesshoumaru nodded and Kagome made some tea. They sat at her table in silence for a while

"Do you remember what I told you of my instincts pulling me to the museum?" Sesshoumaru just nodded again

_'Well, he is still not the most talkative person'_

"The day after I was awaken by a voice who told me that my journey wasn't finished yet" She saw his surprised face, before he covered it up

"Who was the voice?" he asked

"Well I don't really know, but if I have to guess, I would say Midoriko, but what she said got me thinking about the pull effect I had at the museum. There were objects that had responded to my presence. Even Tetsaiga and Tenseiga pulsed" She saw Sesshoumaru surprised for a second time

"So this morning I went to the museum again and went to some of the pulsing artifacts" she took a breath before continuing

"The first artifact was a scroll with the story of Naraku's demise. At first I did not understand what I was supposed to see, but after I had reread it 5-6 times I saw what I think I was supposed to find" She saw Sesshoumaru narrow his eyes, and he seemed a little annoyed

"And what would that be? I have read it more than 5 or 6 times, and I did not find anything special" Kagome smirked

"Were you looking for anything when you read it?" he just stared at her and she sighed

"What was it that was the only thing left of Naraku after the battle?" She asked deviously, and smiled when she saw Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in realization

"Yes, and then I went to the next artifact, which were a painting of your study with Naraku's sword hanging on the wall, and then it was after that realization I had a little… talk with your manager and left a message, and I guess you know why now" she ended

"I do not have it anymore. It was stolen from this Sesshoumaru under the human's world war 1" she could see the anger in his eyes

"I believe the one who has stolen it may be controlled or possessed by Naraku's spirit, but I don't understand why it is happening now, if it even is… I don't know! This is all too confusing!" Kagome held her hands around her head frustrated

"Were there more artifacts that called for you?" Kagome looked at him again

"Yeah… But after the painting and the… talk with your manager, I just went home… I kind of hoped you would be there, help solving the puzzle" she said smiling sadly. Sesshoumaru looked at her for a moment

"Yes, this Sesshoumaru will help you" Kagome smiled big. It had been a long time since she had done that, and it was good not to feel so alone anymore

"I will close the museum tomorrow, so we can have peace when we look for the artifacts" Kagome nodded in agreement

"Then be there tomorrow at 11" and with that Sesshoumaru got up and walked to the door. Kagome followed behind him

"Goodnight Lord Sesshoumaru" she bowed

"Drop the honorific Kagome" Kagome looked at him and saw a small smile on his lips

"Okay Sesshoumaru" she smiled back. Sesshoumaru bit her goodnight and left.

* * *

><p>The day after –<p>

Kagome had awakened early and started on her morning routines. She took a cap to the museum. When Kagome had paid the cap driver she spotted Sesshoumaru standing out front waiting for her

"Hey Sesshoumaru" He only nodded in response

_'Well, he definitely is still a man of few words'_. They walked inside the museum. Kagome stood still, closed her eyes and breathed in and slowly out. She started walking towards a pull she felt. When she felt she was close, she opened her eyes. Before her stood a beautiful old golden chest

"What is in it?" She asked, seeing Sesshoumaru standing next to her

"I am not sure. I found it under the Goshinboku after your disappearance, and I have not been able to open it" Kagome took a step closer, placing her left hand on the chest, and with a small pink spark the locks opened

"How…" he started

"Instinct" she interrupted. She opened it to find a scroll in it. She carefully took it out and began reading it herself mentally;

'_The Prophecy off the Shikon priestess._

_The Shikon priestess will be a reincarnation of two priestess of the past, Priestess Midoriko and Priestess Kikiyo. She will be born with the Shikon no Tama in her body and travel back in time to stop the darkness from taking control. She will get companions who will help her, on her journey. When the Shikon priestess destroys the darkness' vessel and complete the jewel, she will go back to her time to continue protecting the Shikon no Tama'_

She scrolled down and found another passage;

'_The Shikon priestess will once again fight the darkness in disguise for the safety of the jewel and old grudge, but to win this fight she will once again have to find allies and the sword of light'_

Kagome looked up from the scroll

'The sword of light?' she did not realize she had said it out loud until Sesshoumaru put a hand on her shoulder, bringing her back to the present

"What does it say?" Kagome hesitated before she spoke. What she had read was a little hard to grasp, and the fact that her life had been decided made her angry

"Apparently it is a prophecy about me" she answered bitterly. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened and took the scroll and read it. Silence… even more silence. He finally looked up from the scroll

"I have never heard of such a sword" he proclaimed

"Well, neither have I, but maybe a thing in here can give us a clue" She closed her eyes again and moved toward another pull. She looked up and saw the same desk as in the painting

"Your desk?" Kagome looked at Sesshoumaru questioning, and he seemed as confused as her. She went behind the robes and looked at the desk. She walked around it and then looked under the desk. She saw a small crescent moon and she pushed it in. Kagome heard something open, so she stood up to see where. She went to the side of the desk and saw a small drawer. In it was a small painting. She took it and looked at it

"It is some kind of castle. I have not seen it before" she said and gave it to Sesshoumaru

"This castle is up in the northern mountains. I have heard monks reside there" Kagome nodded and closed her eyes to think

"The next clue of the where about of the sword will be in that castle. Nothing else is pulsing except for your swords, and it is getting quite annoying" she sighed. A headache was on its way because of them. They kept calling for her

"They are both calling you?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking at her curiously

"Yes, do you think they are trying to tell me something?" He looked over towards the swords

"Maybe… Shall we try?" He gestured for her to follow him. Sesshoumaru opened the glass monitor and handed Tetsaiga to her first. At the same moment she got the sword in her hands, the scenario before her changed and she was once again on a battlefield. She recognized it as the final battle against Naraku. She saw Sango to her left with her boomerang ready. Kagome could not help herself, she ran to Sango and tried to hug her, but Kagome only went through her

_'I am just here to observe!'_ She turned to look at Naraku when he got hit by her sacred arrow. She could see his soul enter the sword on his side before his body disappeared

_'So, it was as I thought'_ She had got confirmation on her theory. The next thing she knew, she was back at the museum with the Tetsaiga in her hands

"Kagome?" She looked at him, trying to get her breath under control. She felt sweaty

_'Why I am so exhausted?'_

"I am fine; now let me try the Tenseiga" Sesshoumaru kept looking at her, before he hesitantly did as she asked. He took the Tenseiga and laid it in her hands. Again it only took a touch and she was standing in Sesshoumaru's study. She saw a fully grown Kanna take Naraku's sword and as sudden as she had appeared, just as sudden had she disappeared

_'I thought she was dead!'_ But they never killed her; they had just assumed she and Kagura died when Naraku did. She felt her hand grab the Tetsaiga back in the real world and pictures of dead people and youkai's appeared before her in fast flashes. She heard them all scream in pain and for help. Kagome panicked and tried to reach out to help them, but she had her hands full with two swords. Then it all stood still and she stood face to face with the adult Kanna

"He will rise again" Kanna said with her emotionless voice

"Why?" Kagome could not help but ask, she knew why, but she needed conformation

"Revenge and he wants what he believes is rightfully his" Kagome took a step back

"He will not get it from me willingly or without a fight!" Kagome hissed

"And why now of all times? Why not 10 years ago?" Kanna just stood there with blank eyes

"When you came back for good to stay in this era with the full jewel, the sword with Naraku's soul reacted" Kagome shook her head

"He can try and I will just purify his sorry ass again, and this time for good!" Kagome yelled and all went black.

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

Kagome was standing in front of him with her hands around the two brother swords. He could see she held unto them tightly, because of her white knuckles. Sweat was pouring down her forehead and her breathing was becoming faster. She then suddenly screamed and collapsed to the floor

"Kagome?" He took her up in his arms and shook her gently

"Kagome?" He tried again. He saw her slowly open her eyes

"What did you see?" He felt her tense, and he saw tears running down her cheeks

"The first thing I witnessed was the final battle against Naraku, confirming my theory on his soul being in his sword" she dried up some of her tears with her sleeve. He could feel her shaking in his arms, and he pulled her closer

"What else?" He saw Kagome took a deep breath before she answered

"I was in your study, and saw Kanna as an adult stealing Naraku's sword" Sesshoumaru looked at her surprised. This he had not seen coming

"I thought she was dead" he hissed. He had believed she had perished when her master did

"Yeah, apparently not, and I had a little chat with her" Sesshoumaru looked down at the exhausted priestess in his arms

"She told me that he wants revenge and what he believes is rightfully his" Sesshoumaru nodded, he had guessed as much

"But why now?" He asked, more to himself. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru

"When the jewel was completed and I was sent home with the jewel, Naraku's soul reacted in the sword. It reacted because of the jewels presence" He heard her sigh

"I should be careful what I wish for" he heard her whisper

"What did you wish for?" he asked curiously, still holding onto her tightly

"That I would get a chance to meet with the past once again someday, and then I meet you, and Kanna I loose with Naraku's soul in a sword who has been reacting since I came back!" Sesshoumaru chuckled and smiled at small smile at the irony

"Yes, you must indeed be careful what you wish for" He saw her smile back at him

"Well, it was not so bad meeting you again" she replied smiling shyly. He looked at her surprised. He realized he too was glad to have met her again, and he liked the feeling of her in his arms like this. She then stood up and he followed suit

"Well, I need something to drink and to relax. It was not nice pictures Kanna was so friendly to share" Sesshoumaru looked at her, and saw sadness. He followed her out the museum with the swords in his hands

"Will you be able to leave tomorrow night?" He asked Kagome. He wanted to go as quickly as possible, since they had no idea how long the search would take, and he found himself wanting to spend more time with Kagome

"Well, since I will accept your job offer, and that will make you my new boss, then you tell me if I have the time?" He heard her teasing voice and saw her wink at him. Sesshoumaru smirked

"I will pick you up at 7" Kagome nodded. He noticed she was a little pale

"Then, see ya tomorrow Sesshoumaru" she bowed and walked out to the streets. He looked at her till he could no longer see her and went in to close the museum off.


	2. The Sanctuary

Kagome –

She had just finished packing a weekend bag, just in case, when she heard the doorbell. She grabbed her bag and went to open the door

"Hey Sesshoumaru, just a sec.!" She went to put on her shoes, and a jacket. Then she took her wallet, keys and bag and went out the door locking it.

"Ready to go" she said smiling

"Why are you so exited?" He looked confused. Kagome grinned

"I know the situation is bad, but nothing have happened yet, and we are going on a journey! I love to travel, and I have come to realize that you have to see positive sometimes in bad situations and accept the fun and happiness when presented" she smiled at him and walked with a puzzled Sesshoumaru down to his car.

* * *

><p>The forest surrounding the castle –<p>

Kagome had slept in the jet, and now they had driven for 2 hours in silence. The silence was killing her!

"So, what exactly is your work?" Kagome asked curiously. He had not said anything about his job, other than owning the museum, an expensive car and jet

"I invest in companies and sell artifacts I have gathered over the years if I need money" he answered, keeping his eyes on the road. She had thought as much when it came to the artifacts. If she had lived as long as he had, she too would have, had collected artifacts. She suddenly felt a sticking pain in her neck, and she would recognize that feeling everywhere

"Youkai" Kagome said low

"Where?" He speeded up, which she felt uneasy with. She closed her eyes and tried to pin point where the youkai where… but she felt more than one

"Four, two on each side of the forest coming fast towards the road… or more likely us…" Kagome looked at the one direction she felt them coming from

"How long?" she heard him ask. He sounded… angry. Kagome concentrated even more on the youkai's auras

"2 min. maybe less" Sesshoumaru hit the brakes and jumped out of the car. She saw him open the trunk. When he again came into sight he was holding the Tetsaiga. Kagome looked at him in disbelief

_'How?...'_ And then four wolf youkai came out of the forest. Kagome silently got out and leaned against the car, though ready to run if she needed to

"What is a youkai like you doing around these parts?" one of the wolfs asked

"I have been given permission by your Lord to travel thru his lands" She heard Sesshoumaru reply growling

_'So, they still have unofficial nonhuman law related territories'_

"We have heard no report of you being given access to this part of the forest" another wolf replied. She heard Sesshoumaru growl dangerously

"I am on my way to the castle. I have no intensions with the woods, besides to drive through it" Kagome sighed. It was frustrating that she could not see them, but she did not want to get noticed, you never knew what 4 wolfs would do to girl like her.

"And we still cannot allow it" one of the wolfs growled back

"Well, then I will fight my way thru" and with that she heard swords clasping together. She stood up from her hiding place, forming a barrier around herself before stepping out to the scene. She saw the wolves coming at him from 4 different ankles. Kagome was suddenly grateful for her training in the shrine. She created a pink disc in her hand, and threw it towards one of the wolves who were trying to attack Sesshoumaru from behind. When the disc went through the wolf's one leg, she made another disc and then threw it at a second wolf hitting him in the shoulder and flying thru. In one swing, with his poison whip, he killed the last remaining two. He sheaded Tetsaiga and went over to Kagome, who led her barrier fall

"How did you do that?" he seemed amazed and that only made Kagome smile

"I told you that I have been staying with priestess in Kyoto. While dealing with my grief, they kept me busy training my powers" He smiled back

_`Gosh! He is so gorgeous when he does that_!' Kagome blushed

_'what am I thinking?! It's Sesshoumaru for crying out loud'_ but she had to admit that he was very different from the old Sesshoumaru. This Sesshoumaru had not threatened her once or given her a cold glare like the past Sesshoumaru would do 'Heck! He has even comfort me when I needed it' Kagome had come to realize that Sesshoumaru had become a dear friend

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

They were on their way again, nearing the castle. He was still thinking of their little battle. He had enjoyed it. He missed the thrill he got in a fight, and he had gotten that feeling back for a moment. He was amazed with the power Kagome possessed. He had seen her make the discs in her hands, and though it was impressive, what she did next, had impressed him even more, when she actually threw the disc with extreme precision. She had not killed them, and he knew it was on purpose

_'Even when under an attack where she could die, she refuses to kill! But, it is a good quality in her! She is kind, emotional, intelligent, strong and yet so very fragile'_ he looked at her threw the corner of his eye. She was starring out to side window with a thoughtful look in her eyes

"Is something wrong Kagome?" she always used to talk… a lot, in the past, about everything and nothing, but since he had met her in her time, back for good, she had been so different. Past Kagome used to talk a lot, this Kagome now mostly stayed silent. Were past Kagome would smile a lot, this Kagome barely smiled, and when she did, it wasn't as radiating and brilliant as it once was. She had only smiled at him warmly and truly once in this time and he wanted to see more of them, to be the source of them. She looked at him and blushed, then looked away.

"Just thinking" she whispered. Sesshoumaru smirked

"And what were you thinking about, that could make such a beautiful color appear on your cheeks?" he teased

"Or should I ask whom?" he saw her blush deepen

"Don't tease me like that!" she protested, giving him a light tap on the shoulder. Sesshoumaru just smirked

"We are here" he saw the castle gates just around the corner. He pulled in and they went out and walked over towards the guard that was standing at the gate.

"What is your business here?" before Sesshoumaru got a chance to respond, he felt Kagome's hand on his arm

"We would like to talk to the head master of the order" Kagome respectfully said and bowed, and the guard just looked at her and Sesshoumaru suspiciously

"What are your names?" the guard asked firmly. Kagome straightened herself up

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, and this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the West" when Sesshoumaru's title was mentioned, he saw the guard tense up before taking up a cell, dieled some numbers and talked for very few minutes. Sesshoumaru smirked. The guard was trembling! The guard then looked at the couple and bowed low

"Our headmaster Aurora has been expecting you presence Lady Kagome and Lord Sesshoumaru, please come this way" Sesshoumaru frowned, and he more felt than saw Kagome froze. She was having the same thoughts as he

_'They were expecting us? How?_' he even thought it weird that a woman was the headmaster over monks? That couldn't be right… Sesshoumaru gently put a hand on Kagome's back and gently pushed her forward, to set her into motion, since she still seemed frozen to the spot. She looked up at him with her stunning blue eyes that clearly showed confusion

"Let us go, and meet with this headmaster. She has things to explain" he whispered to her. Kagome nodded in agreement and they walked towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Head masters office –<p>

Kagome –

When Kagome got into Aurora's study, she had imagined meeting an old woman in her 60ies, and instead she was greeted friendly by a woman in her 30ies

"So, you are the famous Shikon Priestess. This is such an honor" she proclaimed. Kagome blushed a bit

"Eh… thanks… I am very flattered, but how do you know about me?" She had no idea if it was a good thing a not, for others in her time to know who she was. Aurora laughed sweetly and took Kagome's hand gently

"Our order which has always been led by priestesses knows the tales of Midoriko, Kikiyo and the Shikon no Tama and its priestess. We were the ones who sold the old scroll of Naraku's demise to Lord Sesshoumaru some centuries ago" She looked up at Sesshoumaru and bowed

"It is also an honor to meet the Lord of the Western Lands" Kagome was confused. Who is she, this Aurora, and what in the world is this order all about? It was not a monk's sanctuary?

"How is it you know of this Sesshoumaru?" Again the woman just laughed. Kagome didn't know if she was starting to get mad or frustrated with the woman, she seemed a bit off in her head

"We have documents written down off the events that occurred involving Naraku, the Lady Kagome and her companions, as well as documentation on her allies, and you were on that list Milord. We also have a record on what you both have accomplished at the time. It was then our order was formed. In the memory of Lady Kagome, and her ability to open hearts in both humans and youkai alike. This castle is filled with monks, priestesses and youkai who are in need of a sanctuary" Kagome blushed even harder. She was really flattered

"But from whom did you get all these information?" she couldn't help but ask, even though deep down she had an idea of whom. Aurora smiled and picked something up from her pocket, handing it to Kagome. Kagome felt tears travelling slowly down her cheek. It was Miroku's rosary beads

"Miroku" she whispered

"After you disappearance, they wanted to have something to remember you by. So your friends started the order and left priestess Kaede in charge of it before they went off to rebuild the demonslayers village" Kagome couldn't help it. She started crying. Big time. She missed them so much. Like last time, she found herself being hugged by Sesshoumaru. His hand went up and down her back, whispering soothing words into her ear

"We have travelled a long way to get here, so we would appreciate it if we could stay at least for the night" Kagome heard Sesshoumaru ask, not once letting her go or loosen his hold on her

"We have already arranged for your coming, and you can stay for as long as necessary. I will find someone to help you find your rooms" and with that Aurora went out of the study. Kagome, blushing a bit from her position, pulled out of Sesshoumaru's hold

"Arigatou… again" she said, giving him a small smile

"I just… miss them so much. I miss Miroku's wise words and wandering hands, Sango who always listened and was like a sister, Shippou… my adopted son… I didn't even have the chance to see him grow up. I miss Inu-Yasha because he at the time was my best friend. Koga, Jeniji… and Rin" she looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. She saw he to missed the old times

"… and I miss our conversations, the ones we had on the hillside" Kagome smiled, while remembering. She felt a hand touching her cheek, turning her head more towards Sesshoumaru

"I too, miss those times Kagome" she looked into his eyes and saw… longing and loneliness… He too missed the past, where life were simpler, and even she had to admit she missed the thrill of travel and adventure, and she guessed that he have not had a special person in his life, since Rin's death. He must have been so lonely. Kagome locked her hands around his neck and gave him a big hug

"We are not alone anymore" it came out as a whisper, but she knew he heard. When she started to pull away from him, she felt his hand guiding her head up to him, and before she knew what had happened, Sesshoumaru had captured her lips in a gentle kiss. She soon relaxed in his arms. When she came out of the surprise that had kept her frozen too the spot and she returned the kiss with the same eagerness she felt from him. She felt his tongue licking her lower lip, asking for entrance, and she gave it to him. He deepened the kiss hungrily and she heard a soft growl escaping his lips. Kagome felt like she was in heaven. His lips as smooth as silk. His breath hot and smelled strangely of rain. His hands were travelling further and further down, caressing her, which made her body flame up with need. But before she even got to think more about her body reactions, she heard the door starting to open, and they jumped from each other like two teens that were caught doing the naughty by their parents.

"Aya and Tahiko will show you to your rooms" Kagome still trying to catch her breath, and trying to fight back the tomato red color of her cheeks only nodded and looked at the two newcomers. Kagome went to the one introduced as Aya, and they went out of the study, not even looking once at Sesshoumaru. She was too embarrassed!

_'What in the world just happened!_' she tried to get her heart to stop racing. It felt like it would jump out any second now.

_'Why did he do that? And why did it feel so good?_' Kagome, still tomato red in the face, was in deep thought when she suddenly noticed Aya wave her hand in front of Kagome… and she had apparently been doing it for a while

"Are you okay Lady Kagome?" Kagome could clearly see the worry in the poor womans face, so Kagome offered a smile

"Sorry, when I start to think deep, everything around me seems to be shot out" she explained. Aya just smiled and opened the door they stood in front of

"This is your room to stay in, whenever you will come and visit". Kagome nodded and walked inside. She froze to the spot stunned. Every material, furniture, well… Everything, had a Feudal Era feeling to it. There were paintings of the adventures she had been on with her friends, but when she came to the closet, she had to shed a few more tears. In the closet were Miroku's staff, Sango's boomerang, Kikiyo's bow and Inu-Yasha's fire rat haori. She couldn't believe she actually had them in front of her. She digged through another closet to find some clothes. It had a lot of Miko garments, so she chose one of those, just in blue instead of the traditional red.

_'New era, new journey, calls for other colors hehe…_' she mused. She took the bow and arrows from the first closet and strapped it on her person. She then opened the door, only to be greeted by Aya.

"Do you need something Lady Kagome?" Aya asked respectfully with bowing and everything

_'This is gonna take some getting used to'_ she sighed mentally.

"Yes, do you have a place for me to train a bit?" Aya bowed deeper

"Yes of course, this way Milady" Kagome was then led outside to the training grounds, and then Aya went off so she could train in peace.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong>

**Thanks for the reviews; **Sesskagomefan, Skullqueencb and LoveInTheBattleField.** Will try to get the chapters out quickly **


	3. A light workout

Chapter 3 –

Sesshoumaru –

He had kissed her! He knew he cared for her, but why had he kissed her?! He did not want to ruin his friendship with Kagome, but what she had said to him…

_'We are not alone anymore'_ It was true, he had felt lonely since Kagome's disappearance and Rin's death, but he didn't feel it so much when Kagome was around. He had seen the longing in her eyes too. She too missed the old times as much as he did, but now they had each other, that were what was most important. He got up from his bed. He needed air to clear his thoughts. He walked outside and went for a walk around the castle grounds. He had only been walking for 10 minutes when he heard a familiar 'Whoosh… dam'. He turned the corner and saw a small pink light

_'So she is practicing' _He went over to her

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked gently, stopping next to her

"No. You?" Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome. She had a blush on her cheeks

"No" Kagome continued shooting for a while

"Don't you think we should talk about … that kiss?" he saw Kagome become unfocused with her aim and unleashed the arrow by accident, flying far away from its target. He saw her, shift her gaze to him

"What is there to say?" she simply asked. He himself weren't sure what to say

"I don't want to ruin our friendship" Sesshoumaru taking a step in regards to his personality. He saw Kagome smile brilliantly at him

"I am glad and honored that you consider me a friend Lord Sesshoumaru" he growled lowly

"Stop using honorific Kagome. It is not necessary when in private" Kagome giggled

"Okay Sesshy-kun" she winked at him, he couldn't stop the small laugh that came out. Kagome then put down her bow and arrows and started smiling deviously

"What would you say to letting of some steam?" He was surprised to what she had suggested. It would be fantastic to have a friendly fight, but a friendly fight with Kagome?

"Oh come on! I told you I have trained and I promise, scouts honor, that I will not purify you" Kagome winked. Sesshoumaru smirked

"Well if you believe you have a chance against this Sesshoumaru, then so be it" He was surprised when he saw her go into a defensive position

_'She has trained more than just her powers'_ he mused. He went at her with full speed, ready to give her, a light push to the ground with his left hand. But his hand only went through air, since she had ducked just in time, and were about to kick his feet away under him, when he jumped back just in time. He smirked. This could actually be fun. He saw her come at him with a smirk on her face. She punched out towards him, but he easily dodged and he himself sends his fist flying towards Kagome. A small barrier appeared in front of her face, were his fist would have collided, but instead collided with the barrier. She jumped backwards, kicking him in the stomach with the same motion. Sesshoumaru went a few steps back and gasped for air

'_She kicks harder than I thought she could'_

He then formed his poison whip, glad to finally _feel_ the power at his fingertips once again. He focused on Kagome. He saw her create some kind of shield like barrier at her right arm with her pink energy, and in her left hand she formed a disc

'_Impressive. She has come a long way since the Feudal Era'_ He sends his whip at her in a fast motion of his wrist. Her shield widened to give her better protection and he saw her watching the whip, and in one quick run and in one quick throw, she sent the disc towards the whip. She then formed a new disc, running towards Sesshoumaru. He only smirked, and gave a little shake of his wrist to barricade her. He almost stopped all his motions when she in return smirked, and before he could question it, he felt his whip disappear from being cut by the first disc. Then he saw her throw a disc at him

'_She is fast, and thinks ahead'_ he was really impressed. He jumped and created a whip in each hand and with a twist of his wrists they went flying towards the miko. When there was an impact it gave off an incredible force, causing dust to twirl around. He was beginning to worry he had hurt her, and just as he had thought it, two discs appeared, flying out from the dust cloud towards him. He used his whips only to see the discs cut his whip in 4

_'They are cutting through my whips!'_ he didn't think it possible. No one had ever been able to do that, but her attack was also different. Those discs were an amazing ability. He dodged the discs that came flying at him, in time. He smirked when the dust finally settled. She had a barrier around her. He drew Tokijin and waited for her to pick up her bows and arrows, but he was surprised, when she picked up a sword handle. The handle in itself was well made, but without a blade in it, it was quiet useless. He smirked big, but it vanished when he saw her smirk in return, dropping her barrier and stood in a pose with the handle in her left hand. He looked at her confused for a moment, but attacked. When his sword were about to touch flesh, he saw a pink and purple light form, flowing together from the handle and stopped the Tokijin from the impact. He jumped back to observe the sword. It was pink and purple light binding them together to form a sword shape

"This is a handle that can transport my purification powers and will it into a blade" she explained

"I obtained it at the shrine, and they taught me how to use it" when the last part as said, she swung her sword in one big flowing motion, making it sending dozens of mini discs flying with high speed forwards, but Sesshoumaru did have the time to notice, they weren't as fast as her individual discs. Sesshoumaru lifted his sword and in swung it too

"Dragon strike" Sesshoumaru saw how his Dragon strike tore through the practice area, but to his surprise he saw a few discs come flying through his attack untouched. He tried to avoid it, but felt himself being hit on his right shoulder and waist. When the lightshow and storm had surpassed, he looked for Kagome. Maybe they had taken it a bit too far. He saw her lying on the ground, fear crept inside of him, and he rushed to her side

"Kagome?" he turned her and saw blood, but thankfully it was only small cuts

"It took a little more than expected to keep up the barrier" she reassured him with a grin

"We went too far" Sesshoumaru said coughing a bit embarrassed

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you didn't have fun? It must have been ages since you had a decent fight" Kagome got up, sitting next to Sesshoumaru on the ground. Sesshoumaru chuckled at her comment

"You are right. This was … fun. You have grown a lot stronger since the past little miko I must admit I'm impressed" he turned to look at her, and he saw how she blushed into that perfect pink shade

"Well as I said, the training was a great distraction" he smiled. She had become so strong. She had combined her discs ability with her sword, and the sight had been incredible

"Discs of death" he whispered with a smirk

"Yeah, how did you know?" he looked down at her confused

"My trait attack, when with sword is the 'Discs of death', because they can cut through any attack, and when it is not my sword, and only my basic discs they are called 'Flying light of Death'. My 'Flying light of death' is the fastest, but I can only produce one at the time, but with 'Discs of death', they can as the other discs attack, cut through any magical or aura attack. Even though 'Discs of death' comes in many, they are slower, but if a disc comes close enough to my target, I can focus on that disc to expand and grow bigger, causing greater damage, but I am still working on that move, since it is quiet hard to do" Sesshoumaru looked shocked at her '_Flying light of death. Discs of death. It definitely fits…'_

"I thought you were against death" he more stated than asked. He saw her frown

"I don't want to kill or see others be killed if it were possible. But my fight with Naraku, watching you and Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kikiyo… well everybody I have met, it made me realize that sometimes people you love gets killed, and some do deserve death, even though I don't like the idea. But that is how the world is, and if I want to save everyone I love, then I would have to be able to kill Naraku. We have done it before and we will do it again" He couldn't help but smile at her confidence. Her fire was back. It only made him smile even bigger

"Come let us return to the castle" she smiled at him in return and nodded, and with her arm around his, he helped her back.

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

Kagome looked nervously

"I am very sorry Lady Aurora, it was a friendly practice fight that _might_ have gotten a bit out of hand" Aurora looked at Kagome shocked

"Might… have… gotten… a… BIT?" she gasped

"Half of the entire practice field is gone or destroyed!" Kagome watched how she heavily sat down in her chair

"I deeply apologize, since it was my attack who inflicted the damage" Sesshoumaru nobly said, Kagome just laughed nervously

"Yeah, only your attack" she whispered embarrassed. She had by accident unleashed some of her power in the discs into his attack, which only had caused the blast to intensify

"Well, your apology is accepted seemingly, since Lady Kagome owns these lands" Her attention finally got back at track, and she gasped in shock

"I DO WHAT?" Aurora giggled… Kagome sneered in her head… Oh how she had begun to hate that weird laugh…

"Miroku and Sango made sure that it was your name on the deed. You own this castle and the forest surrounding it. And the Northern Lord is well aware of this. Just not that you are still alive" she answered with a smirk. Kagome continued looking at her with disbelief

"Mine? This is all mine? What do I have to do if I decided to stay?" Kagome asked. Aurora just smiled

"You can choose to live here, and do what or less what you want to, or take over my seat, or close the order. It is your choice" Kagome still had a hard time believing that all of _this_ was hers

"Well, I have no interest in closing the order or take your place. It could be nice to come here on vacation" Kagome told Aurora. She could almost see the tension in the woman disappear; as if she was afraid she would have closed it or kicked her out

"I am glad to hear that. Now I know you have questions" Kagome moved to sit down, since it could take a while

"We are here to find clues on the location of the sword of light" Kagome answered. She studied Aurora's face intently when she mentioned the swords name, but she did not seem to recognize the name

"Well, I do not remember a sword of light in my studies, but you are most welcome to look around for clues" Kagome smirked, now all they needed was a dog, a hippie and the nerd, since Fred and Daphne's parts were already filled… Kagome giggled into her hand for a second… She imagined Inu-Yasha as Scooby-Doo, Sango as Vera and Miroku as Shaggy… She looked around, not so much to _look_ at the office, but the believing size of the castle _'Even with the gangs help it would take a while'_ she mused. Kagome got up from the chair and bowed

"Then I will return to my room and start my search tomorrow" she then looked at Sesshoumaru

"See ya tomorrow Sessh" he smiled at nodded, then she headed back to her room


	4. Fears and discoveries

Chapter 4 –

Kagome –

Dream –

_It was dark everywhere. There was nothing to see but darkness_

'_He will come for you' a female whispered. She wanted to look for the owner of the voice but she couldn't_

'_Who?' she asked the unknown voice. Suddenly Kanna materialized before her only a few meters from away_

'_He will come to claim you' she said with no emotion portraying in neither her voice nor face. Kagome could not help but smirk_

'_He can try, and if he comes he will just experience his death once more' Kagome said calmly, as to show her confidence in her statement. Suddenly the darkness faded away and was replaced with a movie-like show like before, when Kanna had shown to her what would happen if Naraku would win. Dying people, all bloody and screaming in pain and agony. She went to her knees and closed her eyes. She could feel their pain and fears. A smell of decay hit her nose and she started to scream when the pain intensified_

'_Stop it!' she screamed at Kanna, wanting to wake up and put a stop this torture. Now, she watched the dying people even with her eyes still closed. Tears ran down her cheeks as she kept screaming, trying to block out the victims pains and screams_

'_He will come for you soon' Kanna said, her voice being loud enough for her to hear_

'_Shut up!' Kagome hissed and got up to show Kanna some piece of her mind, only to see Kanna standing next to her_

'_Find the sword or this will be the result' Kagome turned her head, not because she wanted to, but a force, forced her to look. Her eyes widen in terror and shock. An image of the sanctuary she was currently living in was in flames, dead bodies lying around on the ground, which had turned red from the inhabitants' blood. Kagome's tears kept falling with each image Kanna showed her. People were panicking and screaming before getting killed by a dark purple mist that kept growing, only leaving corpses and dead nature on its way, but the last image made her scream in agony and fear. She saw herself with black eyes, crushing a silver sword through Sesshoumaru's heart. You could see the hurt and betrayal in his eyes as blood ran down his mouth_

'_No!' Kagome screamed and ran forward, as if to try and get to him. When he fell to the ground, dead she screamed and screamed, not knowing what to do. She shook her head in disbelief_

'_No! I would never do that… never… never…' she kept the mantra up, shaken by what Kanna had just shown her. She screamed one last time before a light enveloped her, stopping the dream_

Dream end –

* * *

><p>Sesshoumaru –<p>

He had been lying on his bed thinking, since he had been unable to sleep, but when he heard a scream he quickly got up and ran out of his room, and ran towards Kagome's room from where he heard the scream. He burst in to find her crying and shake uncontrollably

"No" she whispered in agony. He went to her side and tried to shake her awake

"Kagome" he whispered, hoping she would wake up from her nightmare, but she started to scream again with even more force this time

"Kagome!" he said louder this time, shaking her even more. She suddenly stopped and she looked frantically around, clearly unfocused

"Kagome" he said gently this time. She looked at him and he felt her relax in his hands. Before he got to speak, she had thrown herself into his arms and hugged him tightly, and cried out loud. He could clearly sense her distress. It filled the entire room. It could not have been a normal nightmare he concluded

"What happened Kagome?" he asked, hoping she would calm down and explain. He ran his hand up and down her back to comfort her

"Kanna" he heard her whisper. So, Kanna had shown herself again to Kagome

"What did she tell you?" he asked a little trying, not knowing if she could talk of it yet. He had come to realize over the years, that the human female was a lot more fragile than he had first believed. Kagome, in his eyes had always seemed so strong in spirit, but seeing her like this… Not only made him uncomfortable, but also… uneasy…

"More or less the same as before" she answered when she had stopped her tears. She dried of her tears and pulled herself out from his embrace

"There is something more" he stated. She seemed more troubled by this 'nightmare' than she had with her previous encounter with Kanna, and when she looked away, seemingly unable to look him the eyes, he knew he was right

"She showed me how things would turn out if Naraku wins" she answered in a pained whisper

"You cannot be certain if what she showed you was the truth" he tried to reason with her, trying to calm her down, but Kagome just shook her head

"No… I can't explain it… But, I felt _where_ the images came from… It was a vision of the future… what can become our future if we fail…" she visibly shook her entire body as if in fear

"You can call it an alternative universe… The opposite also exist… What makes them real will be the choices that we make, or have made from the moment I came back… What if we are already down the wrong road? What if…" Sesshoumaru cupped her head in his hands, trying to stop her from her dark speculations

"What did you see?" he asked, not knowing he if even wanted to know, but he would share her burden if it could help her get over this state she was in. She went pale and she tried to turn her head away again, but he kept a firm grip on her head

"I… I really do not wish to… Please don't make me…" she begged pitiful. He smelled she was about to cry again. It would have to have been something completely horrible for her not to tell him

"But what I can tell you is, people panicking… Screaming and dying… This Sanctuary in flames and the people in it dead…" she whispered, as if afraid that the castles inhabitants would hear her. She had seen their deaths? Could it be someone else's death that she was afraid to talk about? Her own? Her family?... Or his?

"I will not die" he stated firmly and with conviction. He saw her tears flow faster down her cheek, the only thing that confirmed he had been right in his assumption

"Please… I can't talk about it" she begged and looked at him with pleading eyes. Sesshoumaru kept his hands on her cheeks, his thumps caressing her lightly

"I will not die now that I have found you again" he said firm, trying to convince her of his strength. He saw surprise in the little miko's eyes, and he flashed her, a small smile in comfort and to 'prove' his statement. He leaned in closer, slowly, to give her time to retreat, but when she did not, he let his lips gently touch hers, and when she leaned in and returned it, he became hungrier for her taste. He moved his right hand down to her back and pushed her into him, while he with his left hand played with her hair. He felt her arms go up around, locking themselves around his neck. He kissed her deeper and more passionately. When she moaned, he deepened the kiss even more, letting his tongue taste every nick and corner of her cavern. He felt Goosebumps all over him from such a small gesture, the feel of her with him, making him _feel_ like he never had, _ever_ before. Their kiss became more desperate, their tongues battled teasingly with each other, her fingers travelling through his hair. He broke the kiss, begrudgingly, when they both needed air. He looked at her, almost drowning in her ocean blue eyes

'_I love her'_ he admitted. This little enigma had caught his attention 500 years ago, and now when they had met by fate again, he refused to let her go

"You should get some sleep" he said, not really wanting to, but she looked as if she had not slept in days. When he let go of her and was about to get off from the bed, he felt a small hand on his arm, stopping him

"Please stay the night… I…" she looked away, her redness only becoming redder

"… I don't feel safe falling asleep alone…" she finished, still not able to look at him. He understood which was why he sat back down next to her. She placed a pillow on his lap

"Thanks" she whispered, placing her head on the pillow and closed her eyes

"Just sleep. I will be here" he ensured her, letting his hand stroke her hair back and forth to calm her. Not long after, she was asleep. He smiled gently at the little miko below him… His little miko.

* * *

><p>Kagome –<p>

It was late morning and they were eating in the dining hall. She had tried to avoid Sesshoumaru's gaze the entire day… Why? She was still embarrassed over their shared kiss… But the vision still kept flashing into her mind when she had thought she was over it… No… She would not give into Naraku… Never… Kagome sighed…

'_Never say never…'_ her mother used to say, especially after the whole well experience no one had thought possible. She looked up to see the inhabitants of this place. Many youkais and hanyous had joined them at their table, clearly interested since the headmaster had notified them of their presence

"My name is Aoi and I am a water youkai…" the blue-haired introduced, the hanyou next to him hit him in the shoulder

"I am Aka and I am that half wits half-brother… I am a dragon hanyou" he said, clearly proud of his origin, not so much when it came to his brother… Siblings she mused and looked quickly at Sesshoumaru, who had just looked at her confused. The female who sat next to Sesshoumaru lid up in a smile

"And I am their little sister Murasaki… And I am a half of each, dragon and water youkai" she said, winking her eye at Kagome. She smiled. Murasaki seemed very nice and so did her brothers

"I am Kagome, The Shikon priestess and this is Lord Sesshoumaru of the West" she introduced. They only nodded since they had already been informed

"If you don't mind me asking… Why are you living here?" Kagome asked curiously… Aoi just smiled kindly

"Our parents was killed when we were young, so we have lived here ever since" Aoi answered. Kagome nodded, not really knowing what to say after such information

"Do not worry; it was a long time ago… We love this place, and agreed to continue living here" Murasaki explained. Kagome smiled

"I am happy to know you have a place to live…" she was about to say more, but the hanyou, which she already guessed had some temper, interrupted

"You won't kick us out right?" she understood their fear. She smiled gently at them

"No, of course not. I would not kick anyone out…" again she was interrupted

"Thank god! I would hate to leave my research" Aka stated with big relief

"Research?" Kagome asked. Aka then moved from his seat and sat down next to Kagome, moving his brother out of the way

"Yes… I am researching barriers, since this castle has a strong defense barrier, but it could be stronger" Kagome looked at him with surprise. Barrier? She had not sensed a barrier around the castle or the training ground at all… It made her think of the castle burning… It would not be strong enough

"I will help" she said before thinking, but she nodded her head determined. She would help to try and strengthen the barrier so Kanna or Naraku wouldn't be given a chance to break it

"Really? That would be awesome!" Aka claimed, all smiling. His siblings just shook their heads smiling

"What do the others do here?" she heard Sesshoumaru ask. Aoi answered the Western Lord with respect

"We all have something we occupy ourselves with. Murasaki and I research youkai history for information that might have vanished through time because of events like wars. Finding documents thought lost and so on…" Kagome straightened up and so did Sesshoumaru. They could both use information, and perhaps, just perhaps, these youkai could help them. She looked at Sesshoumaru who nodded

"If it would not be a problem then we would like to help you in your research… Do you have any information of this castle?" Kagome asked. They smiled and nodded

"Yes of course, new eyes and perspectives are always welcome" Aoi answered with a big smile. Kagome sighed. When she had arrived she had no idea where to start, but maybe, just maybe these siblings could be a lot more of a help than they realized.

They kept talking during their meal and when they were done they made plans to meet up later. Kagome wanted to go with Aoi and Murasaki right away, but they had other plans at the moment and promised to come and get her and Sesshoumaru when they were ready. So, she went to take a closer look of the castle alone since Sesshoumaru wanted to work out a little.

She had been going around in what felt like hours when she came to a sudden stop. Something tickled her senses, but she could not recognize the feeling. She looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary. When she tried to go again, the same tickling became stronger. She turned her head again, and still saw nothing. When she was about to go again her eyesight caught something on the wall. It was the stone head of a dog, carved into the wall. But nothing seemed strange about that. They were on the walls on the entire castle. She went to it and studied it. Yep, the feeling came from it. She touched it and felt powerful energy from it. She tried to push it, slap it, everything to just make it do… something! Then an idea came to mind. She concentrated on her power and pushed it inside of the stone head. At first nothing happened, but then she heard the sounds of mechanics. She looked in wonder when the stone head disappeared into the wall and the wall started to move to the side. It had been a secret door! She looked to her sides, to see anyone that might have seen her, but when she confirmed there was no one, she took her first steps into the now opening in the wall. She kept walking, a little hesitant, but with more conviction with each step. When she could no longer see the opening she was about to turn back, but a sudden light lid up and she turned and gasped at the sight

"No way"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Hello everybody! I am sorry for the long waited update. Finished Kagome's path, have Kagome's secret too and there is only 24 hours a day, so it is limited to how much I can get out, but now I finally got another chapter of this story out. **

**Aoi: blue**

**Aka: Red**

**Murasaki: Purple**

**(I think)**

**I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, and hopefully it won't take too long before the next ; )**

**Please review**

**Love **

**CayaC **


	5. Her Secret Study of Memories and Clues

Chapter 5 –

Kagome –

She took a step further in, in disbelief. She had to rub her eyes to be certain of what she was seeing. How the hell did they manage to get _that_ in here? She walked up closer to the object that had caught her attention. In the middle of the giant room, which she presumed had to be underground from the mere seize of it, she saw the statue, or last remnants of Midoriko and the youkais she had fought. How did they get her in here? But as Kagome looked around the room, the more she noticed that it was not a just a room… It had been a cave once. Reality hid her hard

'_Oh my god! This is Midoriko's cave!'_ but she could not understand why the castle had been build on top of it… Unless… She looked around, a big hole in the ceiling was the only light source in the room, but she could see everything just fine. All around her she saw shelves with scrolls after scrolls. She saw bows and arrows hanging on display on the walls, along with different types and colors of miko garments on mannequins. If she had to guess, then this room had become some kind of library or study for mikos… She went around looking at the scrolls, and one in particular caught her attention. She gasped when she read the writer of the scroll

'_Kaede'_ she sat down on the chair at the desk, that was furthest from the door she had come from and started to read

* * *

><p><em>Year 1528, Month October, Day 2<em>

_My dear child_

_This Sanctuary ye friends have created in memory of ye has been standing for 10 years now. I have been assigned as headmaster and ye son Shippou is helping me to guard this place from unwanted company. As ye can believe, the Sanctuary was not well received at first, but when more hanyou's started to come into this world, the more inhabitants we got, hanyou and human mothers alike, even some of the hanyou's fathers started to live here. Sango was able to convince a miko to come and help me guard this place, and together we have put up a strong barrier with help from no other than Midoriko herself. As ye have probably noticed, we have build the Sanctuary on top of Midoriko's cave to protect her and the history that lies within the cave, like the beginning of the Shikon jewel, and later the story of the Shikon priestess who ridded the world of a great evil and who showed kindness to all creatures alike, and who's name will be known for centuries to come. Her name will be protected at this Sanctuary and when she would reemerge again, she would have a place to call her own and a place to help all those she could not 500 years ago. Yes my child, that priestess is ye and ye fame has reached the lands far beyond, and ye courage and love for all creatures have been remembered. Many have come to honor ye memory and many have vowed to protect this place until the owner returns. So Kagome, know that ye was never forgotten and that centuries of mikos, priests and youkais have and will protect this place for ye. I hope this place will be of help if ye ever need it in the future. The cave of Midoriko is currently being turned into ye personal study, where ye can follow this Sanctuary's history as well as the history of the world around it. It will become a place for ye to find help and information. A place for ye to look back into the past, so use it to ye heart's content. _

_Sango and Miroku have rebuilt the demon slayer village close to this place and they are currently expecting their 4__th__ child. Inu-Yasha has now, 6 years after ye went back finally settled down with a mate, but he keeps his distance from this place, as if in pain from remembering ye. _

_I will protect this place with Midoriko's barrier and I hope it will remain standing till the day ye finds it._

_Stay strong my child_

_Kaede_

* * *

><p>Kagome could not stop the tears that flowed because of the letter. She had already known the Sanctuary had been build in her honor, but it was still a bit hard to swallow. She looked around the cave with new eyes. She would have to protect this place from Naraku, no matter what, but she would need help… And maybe… Just maybe, the help she needed was on these grounds, in this cave… from the inhabitants and their research… She looked around to pick up a random scroll to read… She probably should read them all, but she would have to have help with it… There were hundreds of scrolls, and she could not go through them all alone… Not if what Kanna said was true… He would come soon… And she would need to be prepared. She opened the next scroll and had to bite her lip from stopping the sob that tried to get its way out<p>

* * *

><p><em>Year 1858, Month June, Day 4<em>

_Lady Kagome, my name is Kira and I am writing on behalf of the hanyou Inu-Yasha who is currently lying on his deathbed as I write this. I promised him to write since he cannot, so I have agreed to write his last message down to you:_

_Kagome_

_As I lay here I cannot stop but to think back to our times together nearly 350 years ago. I feel like I was only a pup then, and I must apologize for my rude behavior… I think of you as a sister and it breaks my heart that I do not get to be there for you when you return to your time, to console you of your lose of Sango and Miroku… Not seeing Shippou grow up. I have always wished to be a pillar for you to lean on, but it would seem I would have to give that honor to Sesshoumaru if he ever finds you… Yes I know of his 'obsession' of you. He was mad as hell when you disappeared and he spend years to try and find you. I did not tell him of your origin out of fear that he might change something in the future. If you two find each other, then you have my blessing, if you can put up with a cold prick whose got a stick permanently sitting up you know where. Sango and Miroku lived long lives, protecting their slayer village and this Sanctuary of yours, and their offspring continue to protect both the slayer village and the Sanctuary. They died at the old age of 65 and 68, Miroku first, then Sango a couple of days later. Kaede died 12 years after being named headmaster and did a good job in protecting hanyous and youkais alike. When the humans started to grow in numbers, they waged war with the youkais with their new weapons, and at that time your Sanctuary became the most important place in all of Japan and has protected them ever since and helped those who wished to live amongst the humans to adapt and conceal their identity for their protection. What started as a Sanctuary in memory of you then became a Sanctuary of your hope that youkai and humans could coexist and I can still hear their praises for you of your love and kindness and most of all, the praise of a miko who had and has an open mind towards others. A miko who did not kill youkais for sport. Your impact have been more greater than you might realize, but I have always known you to be special my dear Kagome, and now this woman Kira is the headmaster and she will continue to lead this place with the same heart and strength you showed us all 350 years ago. But now the main reason for writing to you, other than to express how much you are missed, I have every 50 years taken out a tooth filled with my youki, and when I die they will be handed over to Totosai who will make a new sword just for you. I hope it will find its way to you when I cannot. My offspring will be living at your sanctuary and has promised me to take care of you when the time comes. The runt Shippou has gone on a trip around the world to find artifacts for the Sanctuary and information that might come in handy someday._

_Another business you need to attend to when you can and if you read this someday would be to seek the mangy wolf down when you get the chance. He has something he will only give to you._

_There are so many things I wish to talk to you about, but the main thing I wish to say is that I miss and love you Kags, and may you be happy in your time and remember, you will never be alone_

_From your Inu-Yasha_

* * *

><p>Kagome cried from start to end. He sounded so mature! How she would have loved to see him 'grow' up. But she could not help the smile that crossed her lips either… He had, had a good life, and he had not forgotten about her. He had even gotten headmaster Kira to write a letter for him to her, knowing that she might not ever see it… She was grateful to him that he mentioned her friends. She was grateful to all of her friends who had done some much in her honor. She never felt that she had made a big impact like Aurora had said she had, but Inu-Yasha made her believe she had touched a lot more lives than she had known… She would take this scroll with her to show Sesshoumaru, but also for keeps sake. She would look at it from time to time when she needed the comfort only Inu-Yasha could give her as a 'big overprotective brother'. She tried to dry off her tears, but they just kept flowing. She looked around again. The other scrolls had to be from the headmasters over the centuries, which meant Aurora knew of this room. She got up to look around more.<p>

15 minutes or so in, she found a chest with her initials on it; _K.H._ and she opened it to find beautiful sown clothes in what seemed to be modified miko garments. She looked around; though she knew no one was there with her, and changed into the garments. The black pants were a bit tight, but they fitted perfectly and she could move incredibly well in them. Her top had a dark purple color and was a lot like a mikos top. Though longer and tighter too, the arms long and widen a lot at her hands. She wrapped a black leather belt around her waist to close off the top. Her black leather shoes fitted perfectly. It was a very nice outfit and did not seem too out-of-date with this era. When she looked closer into the chest she also found a sheath for a sword and a holder for a bow. She would have loved to look herself in the mirror at the moment, but she could not find any. Instead she took more scrolls and started to read through them to find a clue of the sword they were looking for.

* * *

><p>2 hours later –<p>

45 scrolls later and she still had not found anything. So far it had been reports to her of what had transpired through the ages in the Sanctuary and what had happened in the world around them. After the wars against youkai, who fled to this castle, the humans fought against each other for power. Miko's and priests came to the Sanctuary now that they were no longer needed, new religions came so they had nowhere to go but here. Instead of the fear and hostility that she had expected would have grown with the priests, mikos and youkais living together, instead they helped each other in the name of, funny enough, her name, like she had become some kind of goddess they did not want to offend. The miko's and the priests helped the youkai and hanyou to blend in among the humans with incantations and other spells. They learned how to behave as a human, their psychology and biology. Funny enough, they started a school here too so they could all become educated and many left succeeding out in the human world, now being top business men and so on. She felt so proud of their progress, like a mother would be of her children… Which was a bit ludicrous… they were all older than her! This place was older than her! But none the less, it was the feeling she got when she read the scrolls. She was about to give up for the day and come again tomorrow with help when her eye caught the words

'… _of Light..'_ She took the scroll with such ferocity that the other scrolls fell to the floor. She opened it carefully; begging to the Kami's that it was the scroll she had been looking for. She started to read

* * *

><p><em>Year 1765, Month March, Day 16<em>

_Lady Kagome, my name is Saia and I am the current headmaster of your Sanctuary. I write this letter, not because of ill news, but because I found an ancient scroll the other day in the Northern palace that I believe would someday be of use to you. I reported this to your hanyou friend Inu-Yasha, but because of unknown reasons, he was not able to acquire the item that is the sole reason for me writing to you…_

Kagome stopped reading. Northern palace? Inu-Yasha… Mangy wolf… She started to put some pieces together, but it was still uncertain as to what Koga would have for her? Inu-Yasha's sword he had commissioned for her? Something else? The ancient scroll? Was he the Northern Lord? She had known him to be the prince of the Northern Lands, so maybe he was now the current Lord if he had survived these past 500 years… She continued to read

'… _I read the scroll, under supervision of the Northern Lord, and it told of a legendary sword of Light that banishes evil but cannot kill what is good. According to the scroll, the sword would also be a part of a prophecy in which the Shikon priestess would need the sword. So I believed it to be my duty as your loyal servant to inform you of this very fact. I will keep on trying to acquire the scroll, but I cannot promise that I will be victorious. _

_Your ever loyal servant_

_Saia, headmaster of this Sanctuary's 247__th__ year._

* * *

><p>Kagome got up quick, the chair falling to the ground from her quick and hard movement. This was the clue they had searched for! She took the scroll and ran out of her study to find Sesshoumaru so they could agree on when to move on to their next location, the Northern palace.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I have declared this chapter to be my favorite one of this story yet!**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review!**

**Love**

**CayaC**


	6. The secret grave of an Inu

Chapter 6 –

Sesshoumaru –

After breakfast he had went outside to train. He had walked further down the training grounds this time to have a little more space and because most of the practice field was still destroyed after Kagome and his light workout yesterday. He had left his swords in his room, and had grabbed a dull training sword and started his intense workout.

* * *

><p>1½ hours later –<p>

He threw his left arm through the air, his right following in a smooth punch, hitting a invisible enemy. He swung his leg from the side to hit the invisible enemy in the head, but he stopped all movement when he felt a pull. He looked around only to see that he had moved quite a bit away from the sanctuary and the practicing field. He was about to go back to search for Kagome when he felt the pull again. He turned to see a big rock formation not to far away from his position and it seemed the pull came from it. He walked in long but elegant strides towards it, but it just seemed like ordinary rocks to him. He kept walking around it and he still saw nothing, but his brain kept telling him that something was definetly there. He looked from to the sides and noticed the rock formation had a weird shape... A shape that had to be human or youkai made, and not made by nature's progress over time. He created his demon cloud and flew upwards to the shape or if it would show him something... His eyes widden when he saw the rock formation's shape. It had the shape of a crescent moon. It was a burial site. He lowered himself to the ground again and went another round around it to find the entrance. It took some time, but he finally found a small hole in the stone wall in the middle of the rock formation. He pushed his finger inside of the hole but nothing happened. He had figured as much. It would not have been a genuine inu grave if opening it would have been that easy. He pushed his finger inside of the hole again, and at the same time pushed his youki into the hole too. Slowly a stone door appeared and then disappeared and Sesshoumaru took a step in to enter the grave.

* * *

><p>Inside the grave –<p>

The stone door had closed up behind him the minute he had been far enough in for it to close. Had he been a human, then he would have been completely 'blind' from the darkness, but because he was youkai he could see as if it was lid up with candles. He took a step closer, searching for the remains or the records of the inu buried inside this grave. On the stone walls he saw weapons of all kinds. Swords from different eras and cultures. Spears, bows, maces, staffs and axes. It had been made sure the dead could protect him or herself in the afterlife. He took in a sniff to find the scent of decay to locate the remains. He froze to the spot

'_This scent... I know this scent'_ he walked in the direction the scent was the strongest and found a glass coffin with his dead brother inside of it. He had not known where Inu-Yasha had been buried. They had never been that close, which he must admit, he regretted just a bit, but seeing his dead brother in the coffin made him... sad... it made him think back to all their fights and quarrels. He rested his left hand on top of the coffin

"It has been to long my brother" he said in a quiet monotone voice. He had been told some 150 years ago that his brother had died, but the location of his body had not been of any importance to him at the time... Only now did he regret not being able to attend to his funeral... His was about to leave when he noticed a scroll with his name on it at the end of the coffin. Just waiting for him to open and read it after 150 years. He knew right away it was Inu-Yasha's departing words to him, but he was a little reluctant to read it... Would he hate him in the letter, which he now believed Inu-Yasha was entitled to, or was he forgiving him? Sesshoumaru snorted. Inu-Yasha had, much like himself, never really been the forgiving type, but time changed that for him... Had it done the same with Inu-Yasha? He picked up the scroll and started to read

* * *

><p><em>Year 1858, Month June, Day 4<em>

_Lord Sesshoumaru, my name is Kira, I am the headmaster of the sanctuary and I have agreed to write on Lord Inu-Yasha's behalf, who is currently lying on his deathbed. I gave my word to help him write this to you, since he does not know how to read or write, and this is the second and last letter that I will help him with;_

_Sesshoumaru_

_It would seem your endless threats of killing me was for nothing, since I am currently dying of old-age, so up yours _

_(Forgive me Milord, but from this point he keeps rambling and curs so I will just pretend to be writing it down, or I swear not even death can keep me from his claws, since he would want me to write every colorful word down, but for one of your status, you should not lower yourself to ruin your eyes with language such as this... Now I will continue...)_

_Anyway... I have lived a full life with very few regrets. One of them being our bad relationship or the lie I gave you because of our bad relationship. As you maybe, maybe not have already guessed, Kagome was not from our time, but from the future, which explains... well pretty much everything that has to do with Kagome. I chose not to tell you the truth out of fear that the future might have been altered, but now I will just say, give it your best if you are up for the challenge, you both have my blessing and if Kagome has found her sanctuary, and her study then she has probably read my letter for her to. _

_As you can see around you, I have made sure my grave was that of the Inu-lines tradition and the last of my youki closed it of, making sure only inu descendants would be able to recognize the gravesite and know how to enter. In here you will find all types of weapons, but the most important one is the one in the black sheath. Totosai crafted it from my fangs and was instructed to hide it in here until you would come and get it for Kagome. You will have to teach her how to use a youkai's sword and how to unlock its abilities... I have __**every**__ faith in you to know how it works, since you mastered the Tetsaiga just by having it one freaking time in your hand! It was so not fair that I had to freaking fight and kill and _

_(I must apologize again Milord, again it is only curses and ramblings, so again I will just fake write it down... Please forgive this lowly human for taking such deliberates. Back to your brother)_

_back to the topic. As I have mentioned in my letter to Kagome, you would have to make a trip to the Northern Palace and visit the Lord. The headmaster Saia, who was the headmaster at the sanctuary in 1760-1785 found a scroll and it mentions a sword of light that might just interest your power-hungry ass! Well... I will stop here. I regret not to have worked things out between us, but I do not regret kicking your ass some of the times! I have left the Tetsaiga with the kitsune kid Shippou. He will give it to you when or if, you will ever meet. _

_In not to long I will go join our father and watch your dumb ass from above. Keep her happy and safe or I __**will**__ get out and into the world of the living again just to take you back with me! Consider yourself warned! _

_From your half-brother Inu-Yasha _

* * *

><p>Throughout the letter, he had snorted and grinned and his curiosity had been peeked. So... He had asked Totosai to create a sword to Kagome... Not only that... The one thing they had been looking for since the beginning of their journey seemed to either be at the Northern Palace or there would be a clue... He would need to find Kagome so they could decide what to do next. He looked around the grave walls and found the black sheath with Kagome's sword. Then he walked out, locking it with his youki, so he could re-enter at anytime, and then he walked back towards the sanctuary, searching for Kagome.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**I am so so so so so so so sorry! My PC broke down, and took all my hard work with it, so had to start over and for the time being I have to write at my school... totally sucks... but I will work on getting my pc to work again so I can get the stories out quicker... Hope you enjoyed the short chapter**

**And please do review!**

**Love**

**CayaC**


End file.
